Chapter Seven
The Masque of the Red Death Inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's Masterpiece A Story Collaboration Written by Kiara Phoenix, Bridgette Montello, Jessica Jean, Sara Dombrowski, Britny Stewart, and Raymee Sullivan Chapter Six This chapter is told in the perspective of Kiara Phoenix. WARNING: This is an everything-goes fan fiction. Fiction may contain violence, strong language, and sexual themes. You have been forewarned. "This…is so fucked up." How could he be dancing like that? Nobody was stopping him. Nobody cared. And there he was, dancing away with that girl in the red dress. Crap, what was her name? Sara, I think. Yeah, that sounds right. I just felt sick to my stomach of this stupid game we had to play: dress-up and pretend. This was treated like a child's game. All six of us girls were tagged by the sickly and ghastly psychopath known as the Red Death. I remembered just riding the train and seeing his name in the newspaper. I was so stupid to think that he could care less of a small person like me. No, like us. All six of us had no huge connections to big companies or big bosses. Was this his sick pleasure? Could he plan just to rape and kill us? Automatically, when it comes to murderers, I think of rapists. Sometimes, they're both in the same way. How disgusting; treating us like living dolls, dressing us up, dancing in this godforsaken ball while our loved ones perish somewhere, in agony, in pain, and in suffering. My father…that was my huge fear. Losing him will be the end of me. Just seeing that weak face of his… "I hate him." I didn't care who was listening. I wanted to scream since day one, and dammit, I'm going to whether someone listens or not! "And I hate his stupid ball, his stupid dancing, and his stupid fucking ugly outfit!!" I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists afterwards. I hated him. I hated him, I hated him, I hated him!!! Just looking at him makes me wanna puke! "Um, yeah. He looks like total fruitcake." I turned to my side to catch the voice. It was the girl in the long blue gown with a blue rose in her mask. She was the last to be picked up. Renee…Raymee! That's it. I let out a small chuckle. I knew what she was doing. I was aggravated and pissed off, and she broke me out of the tension. Man, why are we here? Why? I've been asking this question so many times in my head, and there's no one to answer it. These girls are almost about younger than I am, well half of them to my belief, and they shouldn't belong here. We all shouldn't. My break of thought was interrupted when Sara stormed back to us; a look of distraught. "What happened?" I asked her, concerned about her weary expression. What did that bastard do to her? "He…he know us; he knew everything about me, all about my shit, my past, everything." She shook in fear. Fuck. That means he knows everything? He couldn't…that's way too impossible! Unless…he was spying on us for a long time, even before we knew any of this happened. "Who…Who did he say is next?" Bridgette, I think (I'm terrible at remembering names), asked. "Shit, I didn't…" Sara began, but was soon interrupted when I saw that familiar blue hair. "Ms. Phoenix," Waldo addressed me, scaring Raymee for a moment. "The Master would like me to inform you that it is your turn to dance with him." Ah, hell no! Not this time! Ever since Jessica and Brianna, no, Britny went off after their dance, I was in no mood to dance with him. Those two kids…I hope they're okay. They were led out after their dance with Death. "Where's Jess and Britny?" I demanded. I had to know at least they're okay. Then again, all of this could be a lie. "Ms. Jean and Ms. Stewart are waiting in the parlor like I said." He replied. I'll believe that when I see it. He then turned to Sara. "Which reminds me, Ms. Dombrowski, if you would kindly come with me…?" "Up yours!" Sara hissed at him, giving him the middle finger. Go, Sara! That'll show that blue bastard of a butler. He only replied with an exasperating sigh. "Ladies please. The sooner you do as you're asked, the sooner this night will be over." He turned to me. "After all Ms. Phoenix, as I understand, you have an ill family member at home. You wouldn't want to be away from him for too long would you?" Oh, he just had to fucking reminded me of that! I've had it with this insensitive shit head! "YOU AND YOUR MASTER CAN GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!!!" He didn't seem intimidated. "Say what you will, Ms. Phoenix. Ms. Dombrowski, sometime tonight would be adequate." She would only scowl as she left with him. Raymee would call out to her, but Waldo had her arm and they were there no more. It was just us three. Jess and Britny were nowhere to be seen. And Sara…now Sara is gone. This is bullshit! Now…it's my turn to dance with him. And I had a damn feeling that I'll be led out of the ballroom to join the other girls, or I hope I do. It's so unfair for us. I am scared, but if I don't move, every minute I waste will bring my daddy closer to death. I looked up to see him standing there, staring right into my core. He motioned his long finger for me to come over with that insidious grin on his face. "KP…" One of the girls spoke, but I didn't pay attention who. "All right, I'm going." I had to get my feet to move. Three steps so far. "KP!" I turned around to see Raymee and Bridgette looking at me. Bridgette sighed and spoke. "Be really careful, okay?" I nodded in response and walked on. Some of the guests bumped into me, but it didn't faze me at all. I kept my eyes to the floor until I saw those familiar and ugly-shaped feet. I stopped, still looking down, frightened. "Hey, baby. My face is up here." His voice went down my spine. I gulped and forced myself to look straight into those demonic eyes. A demon in disguise. He held out his hand to me and I took it. He wrapped his whole arm around my waist. I was so scrawny compared to his height. We took small steps in the dance as the music swelled. He looked in one direction and gave a nod, not knowing why he did. Maybe a music request? I was right. The music swelled into a beautiful haunting lullaby I knew…my father would sing this to me when I was little. No one knew of this…Edelweiss. "I…" That was all that escaped my lips when he overpowered me with his voice. "Beautiful song, isn't it? I think your precious father sang this to you when you were a baby. It would always soothe you when you bawled and cried. I personally think it's suiting, don't you think?" I didn't respond. "Not very talkative, are we? Why be so sad? You're in a gorgeous dress that shows your figure…" He pulls me closer to his chest. "Not to mention a nice pair of hooters to show off." My face flushed at his vulgar comment. "It's a dream come true for you." "No…" I replied. "This is a nightmare." "Oh, come now, Kiara. It's not so bad. Are you really bummed out on losing your father? If you want…" He leans closer to my ear that made me shudder. His dreadlocks touched my cheek ever so lightly. "I can be your Big Daddy. I can give you all you need. All you ever wanted." He began rubbing my back that made me stiff. "And you can forget that old coot of a father. What do you say….Sunshine?" At that moment, all hell broke loose. I was able to push him off. "Never…in my life…will I ever trade my father for a piece of shit like you. You can try and take me down, but I will NOT give up on my own father. You got me…punk?" It felt weird to call him a punk afterwards, but I didn't care. I glared at him with my own sense of death in my eyes. He would reply with his own stare for a moment, and then he smiled. "Oh, I will break you, baby. I'll make sure that you go back to your vulnerable, weak, naïve, self like you were before." He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer, tilting my chin with his free hand. It poked me with the sharpness. "You got me…Sunshine?" "DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT." I gritted through my teeth. He was unfazed. "Too late, baby. I might want you after this…game." I jerked back my arm and turned away to go back to the girls. My face said it all to them, but they needed to ask. Before they could, I spoke, "Guys…he's going to try to break us. He's going to use our weakness against us…but we HAVE to fight him." Losing my father was the worst of my fears, but I am not going to back down at the Red Death's demands. "As long as we're together…we're gonna make it." I looked at Raymee as tears filled her eyes. It was time these girls got a hug, so I grabbed them both and hugged them tightly. We're gonna get out of here alive. All we need is the other three and we need to stick together. "Ms. Montello," Waldo's voice interrupted our time. "It is your turn to dance with the Master. He waits." Bridgette sighed and nodded at us. I squeezed her hand at the moment, giving her a moment of reassurance…and courage. She gave me a small smile and walked on the dance floor. "Also, Ms. Phoenix, please come with me." "Are you taking me to the parlor room with the others?" I asked. "Yes, madam. If you please." Great, if we're all gonna be in the same place, we can format a plan. All would be left to dance with the Red Death would be Raymee. Poor kid. She looked so scared. I hardly knew any of the girls or who their loved ones are. Whatever the case, we will get out of here. I began walking with Waldo when suddenly; I felt a tug on my dress. "KP…" Raymee was frightened. I knew that look. She didn't want to be left alone. I felt so worried about her on the dance floor with that man she would have top dance with. "Ms. Phoenix…" Waldo's voice carried some annoyance, but I just scoffed at him. "Oh, why don't you go fuck someone for a change?!" I spat at him before turning back to Raymee. The poor little girl. I really was scared for her as well. I inhaled and grasped her hand. "It's gonna be okay, Raymee…as long as we're together…we'll be ok." I'm making sure I keep that promise. "I will see you in a few minutes, okay?" She nodded and let go of my hand. I saw underneath her mask; tears. I hated seeing someone cry, I had to turn away. I'm sorry, Raymee, but I promise we'll get out of here. I followed Waldo down a hallway, being greeted by that woman with the hollow face again. "Lenore, are the other girls ready to go?" He asked. So, that's her name. How unoriginal. "Yes…as soon as Ms. Montello and Ms. Sullivan are done dancing with the Master, we will get started." She replied. "Get started what?" I asked, but she didn't respond and opened the door for me. I felt a light tap on my shoe and I looked down into the face of an unconscious Britny. Jess and Sara were also on the floor, lifeless. A hint of chloroform stanched the air. Shit. "YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ARE DEAD!!!" I turned around to scream at them, but Lenore shoved a cloth in my mouth. I whacked it out my hand, but the whiff of chloroform was making me dizzy. I thrashed my arms around to knock Sara out, but Waldo came up behind me and put another cloth around my mouth, holding me. "Easy, Ms. Phoenix, easy." He called to me in a soothing voice. "Relax." His voice was fading quickly. Dammit! I was going into darkness. I knew at that moment this would happen to Bridgette and Raymee. Now…I'm afraid to wake up. "…up…Wake up, Sunshine." A voice reached my ears. That nickname was so familiar. "Daddy?" I squeaked out weakly. I opened my eyes and screamed. "Close…but no cigar." The Red Death grinned at me before taping my mouth. I couldn't move my hands or feet. They were bound. I moved around violently, thrashing around. I then noticed I wasn't in my dress anymore. It looked more of older version of pajamas. I screamed loud enough through the tape, but not loud enough. "Kiara Lee Phoenix, Age 21, soon-to-be college graduate, loves Chinese, Mac N' Cheese, the color green…oh, what's this?" I looked up at him as he held a clipboard, flipping through the next page. "Worst fears; let's take a look at that. Hmm…fear of blood, oh, that's no fun, because I love it. Let's see…fear of getting raped…" He snorted on that one. "Don't all women do? Fear of losing her father…that would be tragic." He laughed after his sarcastic tone. He knew my fears…which means… "Ooh, this one is interesting. Phonophobia: the fear of loud noises. Takes after her father after his traumatic times in the war. So, you suffer from post-traumatic of your father's time in the war…and the time that plane hit the Pentagon…right in your daddy's office." I stared at him in fear. He flipped all the papers back on the clipboard. "This certain fear is a very interesting one. I had a feeling you would be a unique pretty girl." He pulled out a paper brown bag while handing the clipboard to Lenore. He leaned down in my face, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "Though I do wish you could've kept your brown hair. Still, you have a pretty face and body." He blew air in the bag. Oh, God, no… "And I can't wait to see that face…in FEAR!!" He popped the bag and it exploded a loud ringing noise. The noise was revolting and horrifying!!! It rang in my ear as I thrashed around, trying to rub my ear with my shoulder, begging my body to get rid of that terrible noise!! "An interesting phobia, indeed, Master…" Waldo's cold voice entered the room. There was something new to him. His eyes were open and they were of the setting sun, an orange that was too frightening to look. "What about the other systems?" "Well, blood and losing her father will come in a package…" He grinned. Oh, my God. I shook my head no, showing signs of begging him not to hurt my father. I couldn't bear to lose him. "The rape, however…save it for a rainy day. If I do that, then they'll forget all the other fears and lay there motionless, thinking that their lives are over. Seen it too many times." He chuckled coldly. "I have to say, I am curious about your beautiful body, baby, especially that nice rack of yours…" He reached his hand down and I flinched. He only let out a laugh and stood back up. "I'll be a nice gentleman and save that…for last." My eyes widened in fear. "Or maybe not, depending on my mood." I closed my eyes, thinking of the horrible images he might do to me, or even to the others. Wait, the others. Where are they? I muffled out a question. "Sorry?" Waldo removed the tape. "Where are the other girls?! If you touched them, I'll fucking murder you!!!" I screamed and spat in his face. He wiped the spit from his eyes and put the tape back on my mouth. "The ladies will be tested of their fears momentarily and join you in the small room. After that, you all will be sent to a hallway of rooms to take an…interesting game." I muffled, "Game?" "Ever heard of the famous story 'The Masque of the Red Death' by Edgar Allen Poe, baby?" Death grinned at me. "In the story, there are seven rooms, each with a certain color. Green, white, yellow, orange, violet, blue, and finally black with a blood red panes. The first six rooms will each contain a challenge. Each challenge is decided on each of your fears. One fear in one room, exactly. The seventh is the final stage, where all of you share a common fear. What that fear is…you'll have to figure out." "Once tested, we will send you back, in your dresses, of course, into the beginning of the rooms. You can either team up or go alone." Lenore concluded. "If you all pass, you can go home with your loved ones." What?! This wasn't part of the deal! That lying bastard!!!! "You seem upset, baby." Red Death smirked. "It's just a fun game. And I promise you'll go home." What was this?! What is he trying to gain through all of this?!!! He snapped his fingers and Waldo helped me up, keeping my balance on my tied feet. "Take her to the small room." He then turned to Lenore. "And bring little Miss Bridgette to me." "Come along, Ms. Phoenix." He dragged me by the waist as I saw Lenore dragged an unconscious Bridgette by the feet. She, too, was stripped from dress and into old-fashioned pajamas. I called out to her, screaming her name. Waldo placed me on the floor in a small-contained room. "Please wait here until we fetch you." Oh, yeah, like I'm going anywhere! He looked at me with those sinister orange eyes. He was frightening-looking, compared to his butler form. He grinned at me and spoke such ever so terrifying words before he slammed the door shut and left me in complete darkness. "Have fun playing, Ms. Phoenix.